


Tooth Fairy

by akurtbastiantoholdonto



Series: The Crawford-Karofsky Family Adventures [1]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akurtbastiantoholdonto/pseuds/akurtbastiantoholdonto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by the OTPprompt : Imagine your OTP being the Tooth Fairy for the first time for their child. (otpprompts, on tumblr)  Adam and David's daughter, Jesica, loses a tooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tooth Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I will write more in this verse, but I hope too.

 

 “Daddy! Poppy!” A small panicked voice called throughout the house. Across it, 2 adults, situated in front of the TV looked up to see their 6 year old daughter running towards them, tears streaming down her face. She stood in front of her fathers, holding out her hands, which held a small white object. “I broke my mouth!” She cried, looking into their eyes, her lips trembling.

“Oh, baby,” Adam said, reaching forward to pull her into his lap as Dave turned the volume down on the TV. “That is a normal, your mouth is fine. You lose your teeth when you are your age so that your grown up teeth can come in.” He said, wiping tears off her cheeks. “Do you know what this means, Jesica?”

“Nuh-uh.” She said, shaking her head, brown hair falling into her eyes.

“It means that if you put that tooth under your pillow when you go to bed tonight the tooth fairy will come while you are asleep and give you a dollar, before taking the tooth back to her magic kingdom.”

Jesica stared up in awe at her Poppy. “What does the tooth fairy look like? Is she a princess?”

Dave, who was sitting next to Adam reached over to take the girls hand. “Of course she is.” He said.

“She has big pink wings and a purple dress with lots of pockets that she wears just for collecting teeth.” Adam added.

“How does she know when I lose my teeth?” Jesica asked, looking at her dads skeptically.

“She has a lot of little fairies that fly all over the world and report back to her when a child loses a tooth.” Adam said.

“How do you know so much about her, Poppy?” Jesica asked, starting to think her dads were messing with her, like when they said that books without pictures were interesting.

“Well,” Adam said, “You know how I sound different than Daddy?” She nodded. “I come from a country across the ocean and they have a queen there. She is friends with the tooth fairy and so that is how I know these things.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Jesica said, yawning.

Dave moved her to his lap. “Are you tired, Pumpkin?” He asked, looking at the clock to see that it was near her bed time.

“No, I’m not sleepy at all.”

“You know, the sooner you go to sleep the sooner the tooth fairy can collect the tooth and give you the dollar.” Dave reminded her.

“Oh, well, maybe I will go to bed now.” She said. “But not ‘cause I am tired.” She yawned again, but did her best to look sternly at them both.

“Of course you aren’t.” Adam said. “Come on, let’s go brush your teeth and we can tuck you in.”

Adam lead Jesica to the bathroom while Dave went looking in their master bedroom for a dollar coin. They had stashed some of them in the closet when they realized that Jesica would start to lose her teeth soon.

“Adam! I need your help!” He called, looking in the drawers of their dresser.

Adam walked into the room. “Can you not find them?”

“No, I was sure that they were in this drawer but I can’t find them.” Dave said, holding up a handful of Adam’s beanies.

“Oh, I rearranged the dresser love, I’ll find them. How about you go and read Jesica a bedtime story? I left her in bed with Mew.”

“Alright.” Dave kissed his husband on the cheek before walking down the hall to their daughter’s room. “Hey Jesica, what story do you want to hear tonight?” He said sitting down next to her on the bed.

Jesica looked down at the stuffed cat sitting in her arms. “Mew says he wants to hear a story about a pony.”

“Jes, a lot of your books are about ponies, can you be more specific?”

Jes turned back to the stuffed cat. “Mew says that he wants to hear the one about Misty. Poppy read it to us last night. He told me to tell you to start on chapta’ 2.” She said, proud of herself for remembering.

“Okay.” Dave said, and pulled ‘Misty of Chincoteague’ off the nearby bookshelf, opened it to the second chapter, and began to read.  

Across the house Adam had located the stash of dollar coins, and was waiting for Dave to return and say that she had fallen asleep.

>>> 

Seeing that Jesica had fallen asleep shortly after he began reading, Dave carefully got off of the bed and pulled the blanket up to her chest, making sure that Mew’s head wasn’t covered.  He walked down to the master bedroom and saw Adam sitting on the bed, holding the bag of dollars.

“She out?” He asked.

“Like a light.” Dave confirmed.  “Do you want me to be the fairy tonight?”

“Sure, here is a dollar, make sure not to wake her though, okay? I made sure the tooth was easy to get out, so you don’t wake her.”  Adam said. “Did you remember to tuck Mew in too?”  For Jesica’s birthday a few weeks ago her uncle Kurt gave her a stuffed cat and since then she brought it with her everywhere.

“Of course.” Dave said, taking a dollar from the bag. “I’ll be right back.” Dave walked back to Jesica‘s room, careful to be quiet and not wake her. He knelt down beside her bed, lifting up the corner of her pillow, and removing the tooth.  He gently replaced it with the dollar coin. Standing up, he leaned over the bed and kissed Jesica’s forehead, before turning off the bedside lamp and closing the door behind him.

>>> 

“Daddy! Poppy!” Jesica shouted, jumping onto her parent’s bed.

“What is it Baby?” Dave groaned, untangling himself from Adam to reach for his daughter, thankful that they had decided to wear pajamas that night.

“The tooth fairy came!” She exclaimed. “Poppy was right! She did know I losed a tooth.”

“’Lost’, honey. “ Adam corrected, looking at his excited daughter through sleepy eyes. Jesica was sitting on Dave’s chest, clutching Mew and the small dollar coin. “Did you see the tooth fairy?” He asked.

“No, I think she came while I slept. But when I woke up I checked and the dollar was there. I came to show you.”

“It is a very nice coin.” Adam said, and rolled over to check the time. “Oh god.” He mumbled under his breath. He rolled back over. “Hey Jes, do you want to sleep here for a while? We can make pancakes when we get up.” Jesica nodded.

Dave looked at Adam and mouthed ‘What time is it?’ Adam held up 5 fingers.

“Yeah pumpkin, why don’t you sleep here for a while?” Dave quickly agreed. Adam pulled back the covers and Jesica got off of Dave’s chest and laid down between them, bringing Mew and the dollar with her.

“Do you want me to put the dollar on the bed stand?” Adam asked, holding out his hand.

Jesica looked down at the coin clutched in her hand before handing it over to Adam. She used her now free hand to pet Mew’s head. “Mew is going to sleep here too.” She decided.

“Okay.” Adam said. “Goodnight Jesica, goodnight Mew.” He leaned over to kiss Jesica’s forehead and gave Mew a kiss as well.  

“Goodnight, Adam.” Dave grinned, leaning over to kiss Adam’s forehead, and wishing Jesica and Mew a goodnight as well.  

“When will Mew lose his baby teeth?” Jesica asked, curious.

Dave stifled back a giggle as Adam answered. “I don’t know if cats lose their baby teeth.”

“Can we look it up when we get up? I think Mew will be jealous if I get a dollar but he doesn’t.” She said, matter-of-factly.

“If he does I am sure that the tooth fairy will come for his teeth as well.” Adam reasoned, patting Mew’s head. “Let’s go to sleep now though, okay?”

“Okay, Poppy.” Jesica said, closing her eyes and falling asleep, Mew held close to her chest.

 


End file.
